November 28, 2006
[ Cellphone rings ] Billie: Oh. Hello? Steve: Billie, are we still on for lunch? Billie: I am if you are. Steve: Good. I found a little place out in the country. It's quiet. It's on a lake. Billie: The country. Sounds nice. Steve: Yeah, I just wanted a chance to explain what's been going on face-to-face. Billie: I'm looking forward to seeing you. Steve: I'll pick you up at noon? Billie: Perfect. Steve: Hey. Lexie: Hi. Steve: How's the patient? Kayla: Well, Lexie seems to think I'm gonna live. Steve: You let me know if she gives you any trouble. Lexie: So far, she's been a model patient. Kayla: Well, if you hadn't agreed to take care of me, Dr. Myers would have never let me go. Lexie: Kayla, you have no idea how happy I am to be able to help you. Excuse me. Steve: Yeah. So, since you're in such good hands, would you mind if I go out for a little while? Stephanie: Dad, you can't leave. Mom needs you to stay with her. Lexie: Kayla, I'll give you all some privacy. You call me if you need me, all right? Kayla: I will. Thank you, Lexie. Stephanie: Dad, please don't tell me that you're gonna leave mom alone. Kayla: You know, I'm not alone. I have you here, and Lexie's just a phone call away. Stephanie: Okay, but that's not the same. Steve: Hey, Stephanie, I just want to take a drive, get some fresh air. Kayla: You know, your father was cooped up in that hospital quarantine for weeks. Stephanie: So were you. Kayla: But the difference is he's well, and he stayed in that room for days after Dr. Myers said that he could go home. Really, please. Don't make him feel pressured. I don't want him to feel trapped. Steve: You know, I don't really have to leave just yet. Stephanie: Well, good. I've got some stuff to do, so I'll see you guys later. Kayla: Are you sure you're okay, you know, living here with us? Steve: I'm fine. Come on. I just have a little cabin fever, that's all. Kayla: You know, I was thinking about us last night. Steve: Yeah? Kayla: Yeah, about something that happened a long time ago. Do you remember when we were on the run and we were hiding out in that motel room? And this couple came in, and there was no place else to hide. And so, you took me into the bathroom. And... Kayla: Steve... aah! Kayla: [ Laughing ] Remember that? You remember that? We were just drenched, and we were soaked. Do you remember that? Steve: We were soaked. Yeah. Kayla: [ Laughing ] That was it. Do you remember? Remember what happened next? The sprinklers went off. We got soaking wet. And you said, "as long as we're already wet..." Kayla: Steve, you look like you're in the middle of a wash cycle. Steve: Oh, yeah? I look like I'm in the middle of a wash cycle? Is that right? Kayla: What are you doing? Steve: I'll show you who looks like they're in the middle of a wash cycle. You need a little soap here. You're kind of dirty, you know that? Kayla: Give me that. Steve: Shh. Kayla: Hold still. Hold still. Steve: You hold still. Kayla: What is it with us and water? I mean, how many times were we stuck in a thunderstorm or on a boat with waves crashing over us? It was always the same, you know? We'd end up soaking wet and laughing and... and then... I'm sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Steve: I guess I'm just a little antsy. I'm sorry. Kayla: Well, you know what? Go for that drive, then. Go ahead and go. Steve: I think that'll help. Stephanie: Hey, guys. Kayla: Hey, baby. What have you been doing? Stephanie: Well, I was working on the computer. I wanted to set up an internet account for dad. Steve: Good luck with that. Stephanie: Yeah, um, well, you already got an e-mail. Steve: Who even knows I have e-mail? Kayla: Really? Stephanie: Yeah, I don't know who it's from, but they sent you a picture of Uncle Bo and Billie Reed in bed together. Kayla: What? Stephanie: Yeah, see for yourself. Kayla: Oh, jeez. Steve: Let me see that. Stephanie: Do you see the date on that? It was taken at the same time you guys were quarantined in the hospital. Kayla: There has to be some explanation. Bo wouldn't do this to Hope, not after everything he's gone through to have to get her back. There's no way. Stephanie: Pictures don't lie, Mom. Kayla: Well, who would have taken this, and why would they have sent it to Steve? Steve: I'm gonna find out. Kayla: What are you gonna do? Steve: I'm gonna go. I'm gonna find out. Stephanie: Dad, you cannot leave. Look how upset she is. Kayla: No, no, no, I'm fine. I'm just having a little trouble catching my breath. Stephanie: I'm calling Lexie. Steve: Yeah, call her. Okay, just take it easy. Kayla: I don't know what's the matter. I can't catch my breath. Lexie: What happened? Steve: We were talking, and she got worked up. Stephanie: She couldn't catch her breath. She scared us to death. Lexie: Hmm, I think she hyperventilated. Stephanie: Do I need to call an ambulance? Lexie: I'll let you know in a minute. [ Cellphone rings ] Steve: Hello? Billie: Hi, it's Billie. Are you still coming over later? Steve: I can’t. Billie: Oh. Okay, well, if you have to cancel, can we at least -- I need to talk to you. Steve: I don't know if I can. I got to go. Lexie: Okay, she'll be all right. She just got overly agitated. The sedative I gave her should do the trick. Stephanie: Thank goodness. Lexie: Look, I don't know what you were talking about, but until she's stronger, you should try to avoid topics that might upset her. Steve: Thanks for coming so quick, Lexie. Lexie: Well, that's what I'm here for -- to help. Let me dispose of this needle, okay? Excuse me. Kayla: Thank you. Steve: Hey. You got to stop scaring us like that. Kayla: I'm sorry. I feel fine now. Stephanie: Yeah. Well, you're gonna get better, especially with dad here.. He's the best medicine you could possibly have, right? Category:2006